


Place my trust, with you. (You trust me too.)

by pameytilla



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I really want them to be friends., Not Canon Compliant, Sally Jackson needs more love, So does Natalie Chase, frienship, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: “His is Poseidon.” Sally whispers. “The greek god of the sea.” Natalie to Sally's immense relief smiles and says, “Magnus’ is Frey,” she pauses. “Norse god of summer and wealth.”Or,In which Sally Jackson befriends Natalie Chase.





	Place my trust, with you. (You trust me too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters the universe and nor do I make any profit from this. 
> 
> Okay so, it's midnight when I'm writing this and it's probably really bad but I really wanted these two to be friends. I don't feel like I did their relationship well enough though, but I couldn't think of anything else. Honestly I had no clue what I was doing, and I just kind of guessed some words, so if it's awkard, that's why. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!!

They meet by chance. Percy is six, and playing in a sandbox with another child. He's younger than Percy is, by around two years, and blonde with gray eyes.   
His mother sits next to Sally. There's nothing similar about them in appearance, but Sally can't help but feel something like kinship between the pair of them.   
The woman introduces herself as Natalie, her son as Magnus. “Sally,” she says. “That's my son Percy.”   
It’s oddly easy to talk to Natalie, she's warm and friendly and trustworthy, and Sally almost lets slip about his father. She doesn't though.   
Before she and Percy leave, they exchange phone numbers. 

Sally calls her often, and tells her about Gabe, how Percy's doing and other things. Natalie for her part, offers advice and in turn tells her about the hiking trips that she tries to take Magnus on. Preparing him, she says.   
When they do text, it's often just words of encouragement, messages signed off with “best of luck,” and “wishing you well” like messages. Both of them prefer to call each other. 

Sometimes, rarely, they meet up and talk in person. One such time, when Percy is ten and Magnus is almost eight, they talk about their fathers. “His is Poseidon.” Sally whispers. “The greek god of the sea.” Natalie to Sally's immense relief smiles and says, “Magnus’ is Frey,” she pauses. “Norse god of summer and wealth.” They agree to keep each other's secrets, and to be an ear for the other to talk to. 

“I’m preparing him,” Natalie says one day.”For the future,” by this point Percy is thirteen and Sally is recovering from the year before.   
“I know what you mean.” She sighs into the phone. “Sometimes I worry.” While Natalie knows a lot, she doesn't know everything, not about the prophecy of the big three. Sally assumes it's the same way on Natalie’s end. 

The last conversation she has with Natalie is just after Percy’s fourth year of camp. About a month after the ‘battle of the Labyrinth’, she's tells Natalie about Paul, and they briefly discuss the battle. Natalie tells her about the hike and that's that.   
She doesn't expect a message soon after; saying that Natalie was dead, her son missing and suspected of her murder. Sally knows, she knows that the worst has happened and she cries and cries for Natalie. 

She keeps Natalie's number saved, never being able to delete it. On her dresser is a photo of both of them taken years ago, that reminds her of the friend she found by chance. 

She calls Natalie's number sometimes, a lot when Percy went missing. Sally thinks of Magnus too, of how scared and sad he must be. 

Percy comes home, and Sally is so relieved to see him. He looks so tired and she wraps him in a hug and tells him he's safe.

When she gets the chance too, she tells Percy about Natalie and her son. Even mentioning how Magnus was a demigod. 

Eventually, when everything has calmed down, Percy's studying and finally been allowed to relax. Annabeth tells them about her cousin, who was dead but came back. Magnus, she says his name is. Annabeth tells them about the Norse gods and how Magnus needed Percy's help.   
Maybe, Sally thinks, maybe this is Natalie's Magnus. She insists on going with Annabeth, her father and Percy to meet him, even though she's got a baby to care for. Paul can handle it, she reasons, he's a good father, albeit less experienced than her. 

She wants to see, if he is her friend's son.

They've arranged to meet at a restaurant in downtown Boston, and Sally is just waiting to see.   
A blonde boy with messily cut hair waves them over to a table surrounded by people. He hugs Annabeth and hesitantly shakes her father's hand.   
Sally almost gasps aloud, because this is definitely Natalie’s Magnus. It is certainly him, “you're Natalie's son,” she whispers as way of introduction. 

Magnus looks shocked, his mouth opens slightly. “You're Sally?” he says. “My mom told me about you.”


End file.
